


Infinity

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Yasmin and Sam sat on the grass, staring up at the sky.





	Infinity

Yasmin and Sam sat on the grass, staring up at the sky. They were a good distance from the town and the sky was alight with stars. Yasmin, having spent most of her life in the city, wasn’t sure she’d ever seen so many stars.

“Hey, I think I can see the Milky Way from here.” Sam commented, pointing up to a cluster of stars.

“I… doubt that, since we’re  _ in _ the Milky Way.” Yasmin pointed out. the conversation lapsed for a moment as Sam, embarrassed, fell quiet and focused on enjoying the view and Yasmin’s company as he tried to think of a new conversation topic.

“You know, I heard somewhere that the universe is infinite.” Sam said.

“Really?” Yasmin checked. 

“Don’t take my word for it. I think I heard it from a rap battle.”

Yasmin laughed as Sam glanced at her.

“But, if it is infinite, I’d like to try and see the rest of it with you.” He confessed, before scooching over and kissing her on the cheek. Yasmin smiled, a deep red blush spreading across her face.

“I’d like that too, Sammy.” She replied, leaning against him as he hooked his arm around her shoulders.


End file.
